FFCC My tale
by darkshade 2.0
Summary: At first a few friends set off to save there village from the constant threat of miasma but soon will be draged into somthing far greater then them.


Me: This is my first Crystal Chronicles fan fic and people can be as harsh as they want... oh well on with the fic

Disclaimer: I dont own crystal chronicles, honestlyI don't even have a copy of the game!

* * *

It was night at the village called Tipa every one was asleep except for one a hand full of people. One of which is called Gary he was a Selkie, he had dark blue hair that reached his neck, also part of his fringe was covering his left eye. Gary was just lying down with his hands behind his head, just staring at the stars. He was on the cliffs edge, which was just past the tailor's house. As he lay there time seemed to have no meaning, his mind was empty, all he was doing was staring without a thought in the world.

As he lay there he hear people behind him walking and talking, Gary didn't turn to see whom it was he just continued to lay in silence. The voices indicated it was only two people and that they were heading straight for Gary, but he still didn't move. "Should of know he already be here" said a males voice. "Yer he loves this place doesn't he," said a soft females voice. Gary then tilted his head backwards to see the two "Of course I do it's the only place to get some pace and quite" Gary said as his eyes meet the two people. The male was a Clavat with silver hair, and a black headband with two tails going down to his neck, he also had green eyes. The female was a Selkie she had blonde hair that just stopped below her neck, her eyes were blue and had a certain kind of innocence in them. "So you two couldn't sleep aswell then?" ask Gary. "Well I managed to get to sleep but a woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep" said the female.

"I'm the same as Sara," said the male "what about you"

"I couldn't get to sleep at all so I decided to come here to relax," answered Gary, by now the other two have walked over and sat down next to Gary, and Gary went back to staring at the stars and noticed that they started to disappear. Gary sat up and looked at the horizon, it began to glow it seemed the sun was rising "Just think tomorrow we will be travelling the world for the whole village… heh at lest I'm with you two right Rich?" Gary mentioned as the sun continued to rise

"Yer and were stuck with you" Said Richard sarcastically.

"Hay you wouldn't last two minutes out there without me!" Gary joked.

"Heh I can run circles round the both of you" Sara slipped in, by know the sun was half way out from the horizon and had caused a massive change to the scenery. The sky seemed to glow as if on fire the ocean also glowed mimicking the sky "Anyway lets not forget how important what we are doing is to every one because it would be a shame if this place was over run by miasma." Said Sara in a concerned voice. At this all three friends just sat there staring at the sun as it continued to rise in silence all in deep thought of the road that they were soon to take.

When the sun had completely risen Gary stood up and said "We better get ready, I'll see you two later" with that Gary began to walk back to his house, the other two soon got up and went to collect their luggage. Gary reach his house near the exit of the town this was mainly so his father could get visitors to the village easily, you see Gary was son to a merchant. When Gary opened the door he was meet by two things, the first of which was the smell of his mum cooking breakfast, the second one was his younger sister Lei hugging him. This caused Gary to lose balance, but he managed not to fall over "Where have you been?" Lei said "mums cooking breakfast, how do you feel about being in the caravan?" Lei said all of this without waiting for an answer and shoot off to the table where her food was already waiting. "I wish you didn't go off like that in the night," said Gary's mum as he sat down at the table. She then plated up his food for him. "I can't wait till next year when I get to go with the caravan" said Lei. This was because you had to be 16 or older to be in a caravan and Lei was one year younger then Gary. "Where's dad mum?" Ask Gary as he ate his food.

"He went to put all your things in the caravan," answered his mother

"He didn't take my staff did he?" Gary asked quickly

"Of course not he knows that you would want to take that yourself, I still don't like you using that instead of a racket like your ancestors" His mum said that for about the thousandth time.

"How many times do I have to tell you if we keep using the things of the past we will never move on" Gary answered back for the thousandth time.

As Richard returned to his house he past the crystal. When he reached his house he saw smoke coming out of the chimney _"Great my dad is at again" _thought Richard because his father was an alchemist and Richard knew his dad was up messing with elements as usual. There was a sudden explosion from within the house _"There's the walk up call" _Richard thought while shaking his head and entering the smoked filled room. It was pitch black but Richard was used to it by now, because

Richard's father was always blowing something in the morning. "OH FOR GOD'S SAKE!" a woman's voice came from some where in the house, to say the least it was ticked off. "CAN'T I GET ONE BLOODY MORRNING'S REST?".

"Your dead now dad" Richard said to a figure in the smoke as it cleared.

" I think your right," replied the figure. Soon the smoke was cleared even more as a door was flung open and a vase came flying through it hitting the figure, which was reviled to be Richards's dad, on the head. The person who threw the vase advanced on Richard's dad, and began to beat him up in rage. Richard just shook his head and went to make his breakfast, for this was the usual morning in his house.

When Sara bid Richard goodbye the sun was shining on the massive crystal in the centre of the village, it was causing a rainbow shine off it. She just stood there staring at the pure beauty of it. After awhile she turned around to go in her house. When Sara entered her house it was still quite, because no one in her home liked to get up early. She moved quietly around the various fabrics scattered around the room because she didn't want to wake anyone up yet. As she moved round a table she knocked it causing a cup to fall and smash, as soon as this happen Sara closed her eyes and cringed at the sound. She then heard her family jump out of their beds and come rushing down stairs to see what made the noise. When all had reached the front room and saw who it was their panic was over. "What are you doing up at this time?" moaned her father "I'm sorry I just couldn't sleep" replied Sara

"Give her a break Dad she's going on the caravan today" Sara's brother, called Drake, told their dad.

"WHAT? I forgot about that!" Her father yelled.

"How could you forget something like that you plonker" Said Sara's mum.

"Well don't we have to help her pack?" Said her father, with his pride slightly hurt.

"I did that by myself last night" Sara told him.

"Oh well we better give you a good sending off then" Her father said with a smile on his face.

Later that day about midmorning. The centre of the village, where the crystal of the village was, was busy with so many people around. Near the centre of the commotion was the village's elder Roland who had his wife by his side; there were two other groups of people who stuck out from the crowd one was Sara and her family and the other was Richard and his family. Sara was dressed in the traditional Racoon tail clothes. Richard was dressed in the traditional Clavat headband clothes except he still had his headband with two tails on and a brown travelling cloak, other then that nothing else was different. Soon the crowd started to part for another group this time it was Gary and his family. Gary had blue jeans on and a black shirt and a staff in hand. Lei was looking around in excitement. Roland then stepped forward and spoke in a clear voice to all of the people there "The time has come again to form a new caravan my friends and these young men and woman." He then pointed to Sara, Gary and Richard "Have stepped forward to fill the place of the old caravan and risk their lives for us, their village." The crowd then cheered Sara slightly blushed, Gary felt kind of awkward and slightly lowered his head, and Richard was just concentrating on Roland instead of the crowd. "And now new caravaners may you have a great journey" Roland finished off.

The crowd slowly departed as they wished the new caravan luck; soon it was Roland, his wife, and Gary's, Sara's, and Richard's families left. Gary only had one sibling and that was Lei. Richard also had a one year younger sibling but this was a brother called Mike, he was more restless then Lei. Sara had only one brother and he was older then her. After all the families said their goodbyes to Gary, Richard, and Sara Roland approached them and gave then a dairy between them "Use that to record your journey" then Roland left them with their caravan. "Well I guess we should get going then," Richard said as he moved towards the front of the caravan and took hold of the reins to the Papaopamus, Sara climbed onto the back of the caravan, Gary walked to the side of it. "Shall we get going then" Gary said with a shigh. Richard then wiped the reins on the Papaopamus and the caravn sprong to life.

The crowd from before was line up next to the exit to give one last farwell to the soon to be hero's and heroine of the village. This time Gary was prepared for the crowd and he walked with confidence. Sara was busy waving and smiling to every one. Soon the cheers of farewell disappeared. Richard, Gary and Sara were alone on a journey that will be greater then they will ever dream.

* * *

Me: That was a long first chapterwellI hope you like it, butI still want you to review even if you don't like it... please! 


End file.
